twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleister Moridaine
Known Information Born to the citystate of Ad Decimum, the mage known as Aleister Moridaine, had a wealth of knowledge and resources at his disposal. Rising from a long and noble line of healers in the White Tower, with a mother at the forefront of that tower and a father that held a prestigious position in the Arbiters' Tower, very few doors were closed to him. His early life was filled with rigorous study and comfort behind the warded walls of Ad Decimum with no connection to the outside world, other than that which could be gleaned through musty tomes and carefully crafted scrolls. For Aleister, despite having every advantage possible and a bright future waiting to be inherited, something was missing from his life. The truth that he sought couldn't be found in the volumes that he studied, nor in the libraries that felt more and more like graveyards than a verdant fields. Each passage that he trod across recounted another Decimal's accounting of a culture, or place, or a method of spell-crafting. For him, his studies became a watered-down wine that lacked potency or flavor. He knew that he could be important within Ad Decimum and never need leave the luxury that his family name had afforded him...but he didn't want to be important. He wanted to be great. Throughout his early life he showed a competency with the magical arts that far outstripped his contemporaries. He worked tirelessly to hone his intelligence through the study of arcane calculations, logic puzzles, and constant scribe work. Despite that, his unwillingness to follow the standard curriculum--and his ceaseless debates with his professors--often put him at a disadvantage. What he saw as flawed instruction, others saw as an unquestionable institution built on the foundation of a mountain of unassailable learning. His clear and honest--if blunt--criticisms were often seen as egotistical rebellion and insubordination. To Aleister, in his formative years, he viewed Ad Decimum as a city of scholars hidden away from the world around it, expounding on the nature of that which most hadn't witnessed outside of incomplete dissertations and fading ink on cracking parchment. Against his family's wishes, Aleister Moridaine--graduating at the very top of his class--chose the Tower of the Arcane Consortium rather than the White Tower. And though he still wears the white of his namesake, he became a mage of the world traveling to distant lands and studying the forgotten and lost ways of magic from the people that have practiced them for far longer than the walls of Ad Decimum have stood. He was a prolific author and, while he is seen as something of fire-brand and outsider, has managed to make great strides in the growth of education surrounding the dark and unknown corners of the history and practice of magic. To this day in Ad Decimum, while not popular among many of the older, tenured professors, classes are taught on some of Aleister's more famous books and papers. Most notable are The Source of Magicks, The Application of Hybrid Spell-Casting in the Modern World, and Lost Magicks and the World Beyond. When the Gael attacked the city in the year (source needed), and the Green and Blue Towers fell, Aleister had returned to Ad Decimum. The history of what happened to Aleister Moridaine at that point is not yet written, and may be lost forever. There are many rumors and much speculation but little to no verified information. What is known is that he died in the city and many believe that it was by his own hand, performing a ritual that had not been seen for many, many years. Status 3 pins of noble status - Ad Decimum 1 pin Unity Allies * [[Victoria Sela]] Enemies * Obituaries Rumors * Rumor has it that Aleister is really Ayan-- the ancient and powerful Red Dream-- in disguise, and that he's been masquerading as a helpful wizard in order to gain the trust of the Returned. Quotes * Character Inspirations Soundtrack